1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing a degassed resin fluid. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a resin fluid dispensing apparatus for dispensing a degassed resin fluid between the window and flat panel device constructed with an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile device, such as a mobile phone equipped with a flat panel display (e.g. an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display), further includes a transparent window with a gap interposed between the window and the flat panel display. The transparent window acts to protect the flat panel display device from cracks due to falls and also to prevent contamination of the flat panel display device.